bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle B-Daman - Episode 06
Yamato & Terry's Excellent Adventure is the sixth episode of the Battle B-Daman series. It first aired in Japan on February 09, 2004. Plot The episode begins with Yamato who is sad about Grey's departure and Mie talking about Yamato's sadness. Mie then shows Yamato a book of ancient B-Daman history, Yamato then reads about Armada the greatest B-Daman inventor that B-Da World has ever seen. Mie and Yamato then agree that Yamato should go to Seitoon, an ancient land where it says Armada can be found, so he can teach Yamato to be a B-Da Battler. On Yamato's journey when he stops to eat a fish sandwich with his cat Tommi, Terry is seen spying on them, Yamato continues his journey going from town to town asking directions where he is distracted by the smell of a pear. Yamato uses a B-Da ball to get the pear but it is stolen by Terry as he runs away. Yamato continues chasing Terry who thinks he is much faster but is surprised by Yamato's cat like speed. Yamato then tackles Terry but is surprised when he's replaced by a log. Once again Yamato catches Terry about to eat the pear, Yamato then remembers Terry from his home town, not seeming to matter, Yamato then challenges Terry for the pear and as the battle is about to begin Tommi the cat eats the pear to Yamato and Terry's displeasure. Yamato sets a trap for food to be caught, while Yamato is arguing with Terry, Armada is caught in Yamato's trap but not Terry nor Yamato know it is him. Overhearing their conversation Armada invites them back to his place to eat and chat. Back at Armada's House instead of food he shows the two his new B-Daman, he then insults their skills and Yamato challenges him to a DHB. Once inside Yamato and Terry view Armada's vast B-Daman collection, then they move into the tournament room where Yamato and Terry face Armada, they load up and the battle begins. With Armada's advance skills and experience and with Terry and Yamato's lack of team work they lose in a matter of seconds. After they lose Armada introduces himself and the Terry is left in awe. Yamato doesn't believe its him a finds it a joke but Terry interrupts him and bows before Armada. Terry then convinces Yamato that it is Armada and begs to be his pupil, Armada responds with that they must pass a test. Test #1 Take two pens, one in each hand, remove the caps and draw a circle and a triangle at the same time. For hours the two don't successfully do the test and are worn out. But the two strive and draw triangles and circles all over the rock, not giving up. The two still don't see the point of the test and Yamato goes out in the middle of the night and practicing himself. Li uses his magic to send several hundred paper birds to attack them. While fighting them off the two realize the test allowed them to load and fire much faster. With combined fire the two fight off all the birds and show friendship by sharing a laugh. Armada then offers them true training and telling them they passed the test, ending the episode. Characters *Yamato Delgado *Mie Delgado *Terry McScotty *Armada *Tommi the Cat *B-Da Mage *Meowmigos *Li Yong Fa B-Daman *Cobalt Blade *Wing Ninja *Armada's Collection Featured B-Da Battles *Yamato Delgado and Terry McScotty vs. Armada Trivia *This is the only episode of Battle B-Daman that Li Yong Fa appears in, but Wen Yong Fa does not. *This is one of the only two episodes of Battle B-Daman in which Bull Borgnine does not appear physically, in a flashback, picture, or turned to stone. The other episode was Yamato vs. the Masked Marble. *This was the last episode of the season in which Terry McScotty was voiced by Mary Elizabeth Glenn. For the rest of the season, Barbara Goodson would voice Terry instead. *It is unexplained how Li Yong Fa is familiar with Terry McScotty, but it is clear that he is familiar with Terry, and it is shown in Hog Wild that Terry is familiar with Li. *This is the first episode in which Grey Michael Vincent, Bull Borgnine, Ababa, and Wen Yong Fa do not appear. *Strangely, Tommi the Cat eats a pear in this episode, despite being a cat, and therefore should be a carnivore. Video Battle B-Daman - Episode 06 Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure Gallery Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 1.png|Terry McScotty Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 2.png Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 3.png|Yamato Delgado and Terry Yamato's Trap.jpg|Yamato's Trap Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 4.png Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 5.png|Armada caught in Yamato's trap Armada caught in Yamato's trap.jpg Armada's House.jpg|Armada's House Armada's Collection.jpg|Armada's Collection of B-Daman Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 6.png Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 7.png Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 8.png Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 9.png